Mischievous
by Voidmageprincess
Summary: Mayura wishes to be a child. What will happened if Loki saw the little Mayura? Is he will fall in love to her? Loki X Mayura
1. Chapter 1

Today, is a peaceful afternoon at the Enjyaku detective agency. A young brown haired, emerald green eyed boy was sitting on his throne while writing an articles. Near to him, a red eyed, pink-haired teen girl who is reading a small detective book (Nyanko). Everybody was busy for their appointment. Yamino, a dark green haired butler came to the market with a little black puppy 'Fenrir' and a white floated creature, red eyed called 'Ecchan'. Loki and Mayura left in agency, busy.

Mayura leaned on the sofa ''I remember my childhood memories with this book.'' she closed the book. ''Loki-kun do you have another kiddie book there?'' she asked the busy detective. ''I'm not a kid.'' he glared at her. Mayura sweat dropped ''Uh.. We.. Well.. I didn't said that You're a kid. I'm just asking if you have another books for the children.'' ''Like you?'' Loki looked at her. ''I don't have any childish book.'' he added. Mayura sighed.

Mayura lied on the sofa and closed her eyes. ''Why? Do you want to be a kid again?'' one voice asked her on her mind. ''Huh!?'' Mayura's eyes widened and she sat on the sofa. She turned her eyes around to search where the voice coming from but she didn't saw anybody aside from Loki. She breathe deeply. ''Uh.. Loki-kun? Is there a ghosts here?'' she asked while walking around the room. ''There are more things existing in this world.'' Loki didn't turned his eyes at her, just only gave her a comment. Mayura sighed again. ''Do you want to be a kid again?'' one voice repeated the previous question on her mind. ''Who are you?'' Mayura gave him a question too. ''I will grant your wishes if you want. So, just answer me.'' the mysterious voice answered. ''Oh, really? Eh! Fushigi Mystery!'' Mayura yelled. ''Just come behind the door and make a wish on the front of the Tenjin Flower.'' and the voice gone. Mayura looked at Loki ''He's still busy..'' so she approached on the door and opened it.

She went outside of the room and saw a Tenjin flower near the door. ''A Tenjin flower with an eye?'' she wondered. ''Hey fairy, are you still there? What I will going to do next?'' she asked the mysterious voice..but she didn't heard any answer from it. ''Hhmm.. What I will going to do?'' she gazed on the red eye which replaced in the middle of the flower. Then she remembered the sentences that the voice said ''Just come behind the door and make a wish on the front of the Tenjin Flower.'' ''Uh.. I'm here now. Hey, mystery eye will you grant my wish? The fairy said, I should make a wish at you.'' she kneeled down. ''Since, I remember my childhood memories.. Will you please return me into a kid once again? Ah.. I just wanted to play more kiddie games.. But only for a few hours.. And return me into a teenage after a few moments.'' she closed her eyes ''I.. I want to be a kid.''

Loki stopped writing some articles since he felt Odin's aura near the office room. He turned his eyes around and called ''Mayura?''. He stand up and opened the door. The strong light appeared cause him to closed his eyes tightly.

After that moment, Loki slowly widened his eyes and wondered when he saw a little three year old girl ''M.. Ma.. Mayura?'' he blinked. A little girl ran inside the room and ran around and around. ''Wha.. What are you doin'?'' Loki asked. ''Have you seen my papa?'' she gave him a question too. ''No.. You're papa is not here..'' Loki answered. ''Where am I? and.. Who are you?'' she asked Loki. Loki walked closer to her and said ''How did you became a kid?'' he kneeled down and gazed at her. ''Are you my brother?'' the little Mayura asked. ''Wha.. What!? B.. Brother?'' he's mouth remained opened. ''O.. Of course n..'' ''You're my brother, right?'' she embraced Loki and stared at him with a beautiful eyes. Loki blushed and realized that Mayura was really cute ''Ah.. Yeah. A.. I am your brother.. Mayura..'' he sighed.

''You're really cute..'' said Loki while blushing. Mayura stood up. ''Uh.. Nevermind..'' said Loki.

''Let's read a book nii-san'' she held his hands and pulled Loki. ''Waaa?'' he blushed again. ''Am I falling inlove?'' he asked himself. Loki sat on the sofa while Mayura sat over his legs. ''Come on.. Open the book now!'' Mayura commanded. ''Oh.. Ok, I will.'' he opened the first page of the book.

After a few moments, Yamino came home with Fenrir and Ecchan. ''What!? Mayura-san became a kid once again!?'' Yamino was surprised. ''cute Loki-kun let's play a game..'' Mayura held his hands again. Loki's cheeks turned reddish again and Yamino laughed at him. ''I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE..!'' he yelled in the whole agency.


	2. Chapter 2

Time passed, it's already seven o'clock in the evening. The peaceful agency became in trouble now. The office room was already messy. There is no books on the bookshelf anymore, they are all lying on the ground, scattered. Along the way are the scattered toys and dolls. A mischievous kid still playing with her stufftoy, bunny, near the downstairs. While Yamino, a butler of the young boy became a babysitter now. He was assigned to take care for a little mischievous Mayura by Loki. Meanwhile, Loki was alone reading more books inside his room. He might become insane since it's been four hours ago when he started to read more books in order to search for the answers of their problem: HOW TO BREAK A SPELL WHICH CAUSE A TEEN TO BECAME A KID. Since it's already seven, Yamino decided to leave a kid while happily playing with a little black puppy.

Yamino came on Loki's room, Knocked and opened it. ''Loki-sama.. It's already seven..'' he whispered. ''I don't care.'' Loki commented. ''Just help me to find the answers.'' he threw the book through him. Yamino started to open the every pages to help his father.

After a few minutes.. ''I didn't saw any information about it, Loki-sama.'' said Yamino. ''WHAT!?'' Loki's mouth remained open. ''Oh, What the hell! How can we break that fucking spell...!?'' he yelled on the whole agency again. A young Mayura heard him yelling so, she ran to the door of Loki's room. ''Cute Loki-kun? Why are you shouting there, brother?'' she asked with a puppy eyes. Loki saw her pretty eyes again and attracted. So, his cheek turned red and felt ashamed from her. Yamino saw his expression. ''Uh.. Loki-sama?'' he called his father and said ''We have to return her to her father.'' he added. ''Uh?'' Loki's eyes widened. The reddish cheeks disappeared. ''But we have to break the spell first!'' he scratched his head. ''Cute Loki-kun let us play..'' little Mayura ran through him and pulled the bottom of his coat. ''No way! Stop that! We have to find the solution first!'' he said it madly. Little Mayura had feared at him and made a step away from him. Her tears were started to cloudy on her eyes. She was giggling in fears. ''Loki-kun.. Cute Loki-kun is mad at Mayura...'' she said it as she cried loudered.

Everybody covered their ears as they heard a loud cried of the little kid, Mayura.

''Ohh Nooo...! What will we going to do now!?'' Loki shouted while covering his ears with his two hands. ''Mayura..! Please stop crying!'' he commanded. But little Mayura didn't stop crying, she ran and went outside. ''Yamino-kun, follow that kid.'' Loki commanded again. So, Yamino ran and followed little Mayura.

Loki came to the office room. After opening the door.. He saw more books and toys scattered. ''WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO MY PEACEFUL AGENCY...!'' he yelled again. ''Ah.. How could I break that curse..?'' he fainted.

While in the other side.. ''There you are.'' Yamino smiled. ''Please return me to my papa.'' Mayura's tears were still rolling on her cheeks. ''Let's go home. We will return you after breaking the spell.'' he gave his hands. ''Loki-sama might worried about you if you stayed here.'' he added. Yamino carried little Mayura.

While walking, there is a black haired man who wore a gray Kimono along the way, approaching. ''Yikes! Mayura's father?!'' he walked faster as he carried Mayura through the agency.

He entered inside and locked the main door. ''LOKI-SAMA! LOki-sama! Wake up! Wake up! Mayura's father! Mayura's father is there, outside!'' said it loudered to Loki. ''Huh?'' Loki slowly widened his eyes. ''Mayura's papa is there!'' he shouted. ''Wha.. What are we going to do now!?'' he stand up quickly and grabbed Mayura's hand. ''Yamino-kun, I will leave Mayura's papa at you.'' he pulled her as they ran through the other room. ''Loki-kun.. Are we going to play hide-and-seek?'' she asked. ''Uh.. Yeah just like that.'' he answered.

They entered inside of his room ''Where are we going?'' she asked. ''We have to stay here..'' Mayura sat on the bed with her bunny. Loki walked towards the door and trying to here what are they (Yamino and Mr. Daidouji) talking about outside.

Here are the scence outside:

''Where did you hid my daughter?'' Mr. Daidouji asked Yamino madly. ''Uh.. She's not here.'' Yamino made an alibi. ''and where's the detective!?'' he gave him a question again. ''Uh..'' Yamino sweat dropped. Mr. Daidouji started to opened the doors.

Loki came near on the cabinet and opened it ''Enter here'' he pulled Mayura and pushed her inside. He entered too and closed it.

He embraced Mayura and covered her mouth with his hand. He whispered ''Shhhh...''

Mr. Daidouji entered inside of that room. He looked under the bed and didn't saw anybody. Yamino heart beat fast because they might see by Mr. Daidouji.

He gave a deep breathe when Mr. Daidouji stared suspiciously in the cabinet. Finally, he left the room without seeing Loki and Mayura.''That was close..'' Yamino sighed. He closed the door and followed Mr. Daidouji in the other rooms.

The strong light appeared again and Mayura returned into her sixteen year old form. She opened the door quickly and stepped..but Loki accidentally tackled Mayura through the bed, caused her to lied. Loki accidentally kissed her on her lips. Mayura surprised and blushed. Loki blushed hard and stand up quickly. ''Ah.. I.. I.. I'm really sorry.'' he apologized while closing his eyes tightly.

Mayura sat on the bed and touched her lips. ''Don't have to apologize..'' she's still blushing. ''Let's come out. You're papa is there.'' They went outside. ''Papa'' Mayura called her father. Mr. Daidouji turned his head and saw her beautiful daughter. Yamino wondered when he saw Mayura returned to her original form. They came closer to them ''Where do you came from?'' Mr. Daidouji asked while pointing his finger at her. ''Uh.. I will explain it later.'' she answered. ''Let's go home..'' she added.

Finally, they went to their own residence. The messy agency came peaceful again. The little mischievous Mayura was gone now. ''I think.. I should clean up this agency tomorrow.'' Yamino sweat dropped. ''Oh, my! What the hell!? AUTOMATIC SPELL...!'' Loki yelled in the whole agency for the fourth time.

~eNd~

* * *

Void-hime: Oh.. My so sorry for making you insane here, Loki-sama.. XD

Loki: How dare you!? Why did you do this to me!? AUTOMATIC SPELL!?

Mayura: Uh.. Yes, that's it! I told the Tenjin flower fairy to return me to my adult form if I finished playing with you Loki-kun.. *sweat dropped*

Yamino: *sighs*

Loki: Ugh..

Fenrir: Hihi daddy kissed Mayura.. *blushing*

Loki & Mayura: B.. BUT IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! *blushing*

Loki: Hey author! It wasn't belong to the script huh!

Void-hime: Aheeheehee! Atleast, you made the story romantic. *clap clap*

Loki: *blushing hard*

Void-Hime: Anyway, the Forbidden Love is coming soon! So just stay tuned! *winked*


End file.
